Heart Break Brings Love
by Kitsune Diva
Summary: Kagome is broken by Inuyasha's choice and wants to end her life. But some one from the past won't let that happen. He's the one to heal her heart. Warning Lemon content.
1. Heart Break's Passion

Chapter one; Heart break's passion

To Kagome's horror, she watched the truth play out. Inuyasha was with Kikyou. That wasn't the worst of it. He had just placed his protection and love upon Kikyou. She had dreaded this moment since the day they defeated Naraku. However, she wouldn't slink back quietly, like she had in the past. She was now more mature than that.

Physical and mentally. She came out into the clear view of the "lovers." "Inuyasha, why did you lead me on?" Kagome said coldly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." "But I love Kikyou."

Inuyasha said as gently as possible. Kagome couldn't take any more. I accept that you and Kikyou are together, but I can't forgive you." I don't want to see you again!" Kagome said with hurt and venom in her voice. Then she turned and ran deep into the forest.

Inuyasha turned to move to go after her; but Kikyou stopped him. "Kikyou I have to comfort her." Inuyasha said with a bit of guilt. Kikyou shook her head no. "Inuyasha you would only make her pain worse." "She doesn't need that right now." Kikyou said in soft voice.

Back to Kagome

Kagome fell to her knees and wept. She wanted to die. That was the only thing that would ease her pain. Her chest grew heavy with pain. Her breathing became labored. Her heart felt as if would never mend.

"Please, let me die!" Kagome pleaded to the heavens. "That wish won't be grated." A voice said. Kagome's watery eyes widened. It was Hiten, the eldest of the Thunder Brothers.

"I thought you both were destroyed by the Wind scar?" Kagome question Hiten in disbelief. "That is true but we were given a chance to redeem our selves by helping one or two people." "Little brother decided two wait awhile." "So I was given a new body to achieve this goal." I chose to help you. Hiten explained. There is something different about him. Kagome thought. It's his eyes, I can tell he's sincere. She thought some

"But why me?" Kagome asked. "Because, I'm in love with you Kagome." Hiten said with all his heart. Kagome knew that his love was real. "Hiten I think that I just need some one to love me right now." Kagome said to Hiten. Kagome then fainted, only to be caught by Hiten. Then it stared to rain.

The rain came down with out mercy. Hiten finally found shelter for them in a empty cave. Kagome clothes were drenched. His were too.

Well except for his top. He undress Kagome's outer clothes and covered her in his top. Then he started a fire to keep her warm. Kagome awoke to a fire and Hiten. She then realized that she was in her under wear. I didn't bother her at all.

Could I be in love with Hiten. She thought to herself. "Hiten." She called out. "Yes." Hiten said from across the fire. "I think I'm in love with you." Kagome said softly. "I'm glade." Hiten said in a soft sweet voice. He then notice she began to shiver. Hiten quickly pulled her into his warm embrace.

Both of their eyes were filled with passion. They began to express their love for each other. They felt each other to their very cores. Kagome had braced her self for the pain. Hiten made the pain fade quickly. They went faster until they both spilled. After their venture of passion they fell asleep in each others arms.

Tomorrow was bringing them new surprises.

To be continued……………………….

To everyone with loved ones in England or in the path of any of the hurricanes, I hope there safe.


	2. Morning light

Chapter two; Mornings light

Kagome awoke in Hiten's warm embrace. She felt safe and loved. It was a feeling she had longed for. It was the kind of love and safety that only a lover could provide. She loved looking at his face. When he's sleeping he looks like an angle.

Kagome thought to her self. Soon the sun began to rise. The weakened light began to Hiten and Kagome. Causing Hiten to wake up. His saw that his koishii had all already awaken. "Morning beautiful." Hiten said in a loving tone.

"Morning to you too." Kagome said Sweetly. "You want to go back to the village today?" Hiten asked Kagome. Yes, if you don't mind. Kagome answered. "Kagome is that kitsune kit still with you?" Hiten asked. "Yes." "But why do you ask." Kagome replied. "Because I want to help the poor pup." Hiten said with a voice full of guilt.

"My brother and I are to blame for making him an orphan." He added shamefully. " That's honorable of you Hiten." Kagome said. "Kagome would you mind if I were to bring Soten along with us?" Hiten asked caringly. "Of coarse not, let's go get her now." Kagome said thinking of the adorable child. "Uh, Kagome we should get dressed first." Hiten suggested. "Oh, I guess I forgot about that." Kagome said blushing. So they both got dressed.

In Kaede's Village

"Inuyasha, I'm beginning to get worried about Kagome." Sango said. "I agree she should have come back by now." Miroku said. She could have gotten caught in the rain last night." Kikyou suggested. "Maybe we should look for her any way?" Kikyou added. "I want my mama." Shippo wined. In an hour, if she's not back we'll look for her. Inuyasha said.

Back with Kagome

Hiten had just stopped to pick some plums so they could eat them for breakfast. "Thank you, dear." Kagome said thankfully. Then she ate the tart fruit enjoying every bite of it. Hiten also enjoyed the tart fruit. But it isn't as sweet as my Kagome. Hiten thought to his self proudly.

They soon took to the sky with a few plums in hand for Soten and Shippo. Since Hiten was fast when it came to flying it only took them ten minutes to reach the house were Soten stayed. "Soten! " They both called. The sleepy Soten appeared still in her night clothes rubbing her eyes. "Who's calling me so early in the morning." Soten said in a sleepy voice.

"Hello Soten." "Do you remember me?" Kagome asked the sleepy girl. "Yeah, your Kagome the lady who takes care of Shippo." Soten replied.

Soten's eyes widened at the sight of her older brother. "Hiten, your alive!" Soten exclaimed. Then running to hug him, which of course he welcomed with opened arms. Hiten quickly explained how he was alive and how he was going to take care of her with Kagome's help. Soten was thrilled.

After Hiten finished explaining things Soten went to get her things. They all departed after that. But this time instead of Hiten carrying Kagome, they just rode on a lavender colored cloud. Then Hiten spotted the group. Kagome and Hiten had decided that she would go to the group first and tell them that

Hiten was going to join the group. So Hiten let her off the cloud. Kagome gathered her courage to tell them. Kagome came in to the groups view. "Kagome!" They all yelled.

Kagome I'm sorry- Inuyasha began but was cut off by Kagome. It's alright Inuyasha I'm fine. All of a sudden Shippo jumps in to her arms yelling "Mama". "Guys there's someone joining our group But please don't attack him." "And Shippo please don't fear him." Kagome pleaded

"Kagome who is it?" Sango questioned Kagome. "Well you see it's Hiten." Kagome said nervously. Everyone yelled at once "What!"

At this time Kikyou intervened. "Obviously Kagome senses that he has good intentions otherwise she wouldn't have bought him into the group or around her kit." Kikyou stated calmly. Everyone agreed. Hiten appeared with Soten.

Hiten once again had to quickly explain how he was alive. The group was a little more trusting of Hiten. Now that that's out of the way we have to go after a shard in another village.

To be continued

Thanks for reading chapter two;

Please review & thanks goes to every one who reviewed and those who will review.-


	3. Passion's incomplete mark

Chapter three;Passion's incomplete mark

Night came be for the group could reach their destanion. They found a clearing to make camp for the night. They all had fish and ramen for dinner. Shippo and Soten had plums for their dessert. After everyone finished Kagome tusked the two children in. They went right in to a deep sleep.

But the adults were far from sleepy. Miroku and Sango were already snuggled together. Kikyou and Inuyasha were kissing in a tree. "Kagome how about we go to the hot spring." Hiten suggested. Kagome quickly nodded her head in agreement. Then garbed two pairs of towels.

At the hot spring

They both undressed and sank in to the warm water. "Kagome" Hiten called. "Yes" She replied. "You Know we're not completely mate yet." Hiten stated seductively. "Then we should complete shouldn't we." Kagome said with a new found lust in her voice. Kagome didn't know where it came from, but she did know who was the cause of it. She wanted him so badly that she could pounce on to him.

They began to kiss. At first they stared out kissing tenderly. Then Kagome became rough and hungry in her kisses, so Hiten started to equal her. Kagome became positive and wanting of her love. So she made it clear to her lover in her movements that she could not longer wait. That she need his "touch".

The couple work their way on to the land while locked in a passionate kiss. Once they were on the cool lush grass they touched and kissed eagerly. "Your mine." Kagome said with a voice full of lust and passion. Hiten loved those words. He loved his mates lustful side. He eased his "boat" in to her "canal" and began to "work". Thrusting in and out as he felt the rest of her body gave him great pleasure.

It also gave Kagome a deal of pleasure. So much that it became addictive to her. Thus she cried out for her love to give her more and at a faster pace. Hiten of course was happy to grant his loves wish. The heat began to rise, so Hiten to this chance to put his claim on his love. He took his fangs and pierced the skin below her colar bone. Kagome was in so much pleasure she didn't feel a thing. The heat was nearing the top which brought Kagome to her wet peak.

Then Hiten right after. Right after that they paused then started up again. Each time hotter than the last. After about eight times Hiten was completely tired, yet his mate was only slightly tired. They bathed and got dressed. The new mates went back to camp. By that time every one was asleep. So the couple join them in slumber. They would need it for what the fates were about to bring.

To be continued…………oo

Hope you enjoyed, please review or flame so I can draw inspiration from it. Or send my evil butterflies after you. ( yes they are at the zoo too.)

Thanks for reading and reviewing. -


End file.
